Gia The Jaguar and New Arrivals
by MysteryCooper 101
Summary: Gia's point of view.
1. Anna's cubs

I was just waking up to see a wonderful day. Alex was sleeping next to me. He is so sweet. I was really happy because my cubs. They were due anyway now. I got up and walked outside. I saw Anna and Vitaly doing hoops. Anna watched as Vitaly did the hoops. " Good morning beautiful. " Alexbehind me. I turned to see him in the car door. " Welhe good morning to you too handsome." I replied back. He came over to me and started to rub my stomach. " Good morning, cubbies." he said to my stomach. I you know they can't hear you, right?" I told him. He laughed also. " So how many do you think there will be? " Alex asked. I thought for a moment. " Well I am hoping for 2 or 3." I told him.

Then Anna and Vitaly came along. Anna was due any day now too. Her stomach was huge though. Itlooked like she had swallowed 2 watermelons whole. " So, Gia, you want to go for a walk with me?" Anna asked. I looked at her and her over sized stomach. " Sure. " I replied. As I was just about to leave, Alex grabbed my arm with a death grip. " Gia! Don't go!" Alex yelled. He let go after I almost fell. " Why not? " I asked. " Your due any day, any second now. What if your water breaks in the middle of the forest? I won't be there to help or watch the birth of our cubs." Alex did have a point, but that couldn't happen? Right? " Alex I will be fine. Plus we won't go that far. I will be fine." With that being said, I kissed him and Anna and I left to the forest.

Vitaly looked at Alex. " You worry to much lion. And I know what can cure that." Alex looked at Vitaly. " What?" " Vodka." VItaly said. Then Vitaly led Alex to his car.

" So have you and Alex thought of names?" Anna asked me. " Well if I have a boy his name will be Carmilleo or Taly. If I have more than two then I will use both the names. Same with the girls. If I have a girl then her name will be Annabell or Alex suggested Alexandria." Anna was about to say something but then she got a tremendous pain in her stomach. She stopped by a tree and clenched her stomach. She was going into labor. Thank god they didn't travel to far or Anna would have her cubs in the forest. " Ok, come on will make it back. I promise. " I reassured her. Anna nodded. Then they slowly but surly got back to the circus grounds.

As we neared thecircus I started yelling. " Vitaly! Vitaly!" Vitaly quickly got out of his car with a drunk Alex. Unlike Alex, Vitaly can hold his Vodka. Vitaly ran to us and picked up Anna without word. Then he ran to his car and called me in. I ran, and got into the car. Alex was in there. He was as drunk as A dumb squirrel. As Vitaly held Anna's hand, I helped her give birth to six cubs.

" Oh, look Gia. It is our cubs. They look a lot like Vitaly. Do you have something to explain to me Gia? " Alex said with a drunk voice. As he said that Anna gave birth to the sixth cub. It took more effort and energy from Anna. In doing so caused Vitaly to scream and yell. Then a spine shivering noise was heard from VItaly's hand. Vitaly growled and his claws came out. He looked ready to slater something. " Vitaly was that your hand? Because I think I heard a bird chirp." Alex said still drunk. As the last cub was born,Anna slowly slipped into unconsciousness. When she was completely out, I sat beside Vitaly. " Are you ok? Let me see your hand." Vitaly was holding his hand in pain. As he started tocut cover his hand I gasped. His hand was such a dark purple. This wasn't good. I grabbed his hand quickly. It looked horrifying. " I don't think I do hoops till hand is fixed." " You got that right Vitaly. No hoops till hand is better." I said as I held his hand.

We then looked at the cubs. There were triplets, twins and one with orange that faded to his face and belly. " Do you know their names Vitaly? " I asked the tiger. He looked over to see six sleeping cubs. " Well, I know Anna had the names of Martha, Anastasia, Bella, Hannah, and Gertrude. " " But that is only five? Did you have another name?" I asked him. " Yes, Vinisali." " Well then let's get to naming them. " I said. " The um triplets are Martha, Anastasia, and Bella. The twins are Hannah and Gertrude. The last and only boy is Vinisali. " Vitaly finished. I had then noticed Vitaly's face expression become light and his face became pale. " Vitaly are you okay? Don't you need to see Melman?" " No! No, no,no. No Melman will be seeing me..." Then he fainted. I looked over and pushed the cubs close to Vitaly and Anna. Then looked over my shoulder to see the still drunk Alex the lion. I smiled. I could use this to my advantage.

" Alex! " he looked at me with a opened mouth and eyes half closed. " Do you want to go to our car?" I said with a smirk. His eyes became wide and he put a smile on his face. We ran out of VItaly's and Anna's car, closed the door ran to our car and closed the door and you should know the rest. Half of the day was over anyways so why not sleep now?

**Ohhhh! You should know the rest! I would love thank Traveling Master for helping me with the story. Yet we have not yet gotten to the climax so be prepard for tables turning, promises broken and mistakes made! And please review or else!...dun dun da!**


	2. Alex and the New Gia

The next day, Alex woke me up. He was very confused on what had happened yesterday after Anna and I had left. I explained everything and he was mad at Vitaly. I also told him about Anna and her cubs along with Vitaly's hand. Then he felt bad. So after he was finished talking I got up and stretched and went outside. Alex followed. When we stepped outside everyone was practicing their act. Vitaly had some cloth rapped around his hand. He and Anna were playing with their cubs. They were so adorable, and the names fit them so well.

Well while they were doing that I heard a noise. It came from the woods an it sounded like a person. Who could that be? Then Alex grabbed my hand. I looked over to see his ears up, eyes narrow, and alert. Everyone else did the same. Most of them went back into their cars. The ones left were Me, Alex, and Vitaly. Anna came back when she put the cubs back the car. " Alex...What was that noise?" I asked him. He didn't answer back. I began to feel nerves. As the noise got closer, we freight of what it might be. The penguins were beside all of us and were ready for attacking anything within sight. Then a bunny hopped all sighed in relieve. But then something hit me in the back of the head. It didn't knock me out but it left me dazed. Then Alex bent down to look over me to make sure I wasn't badly injured. I was beginning to go crossed eyed and things started to get blurry. " Alex? What hit me?" I asked. " Gia get up! We have to get to the car now!" Alex was panicking. Then I saw two large animals take him away. I felt something hit my leg and looked down. I t was a dart! Oh, no! Please tell me it is not who i think it is. Oh but it was! And she had animal friends to help. I then looked over to see Vitaly and Anna on the ground unconscious. As I slipped into unconsciousness, I cold see Alex being taken by unknown animals. I felt a tear go down my face and finally fell asleep.

I woke in a sweat. Thank god it was just a dre-Wait! Where's Alex! No! It was real!I got up quickly. I ran outside and looked at the claw marks on the ground. They were Alex's. Next to that I saw blood. I gasped, and started to cry. Was he dead? Based on what she would do then I wouldn't doubt it. Man, I hope that the injured him instead of killed him. I ran back to my car and cried to myself. I guess the others heard me because someone knocked on my door. " Who's there?" I asked. In doing so I also wipped away my tears and cleaned myself up. Anna and Vitaly came in. They were sad too. " What is wrong?" I asked. I mentally smacked myself. Then Anna started to cry. " They took one of our cubs!" Anna said through the tears. Vitaly cried also, but he had one or two tears go down his face. He was suppose to be tough. I gasped. They took Alex and a cub? How dare they! I began to feel rage instead of sadness. I will find them and when I do they aren't going to like the new me! I stomped past Anna and Vitaly. " Where are you going?" Vitaly asked. " I going to find Alex and your cub!" Vitaly grabbed my arm. " No! Gia what if-" I stopped him. " Don't say it Vitaly. You know damn well that those animals and that.. that woman didn't have the right to take Alex and your cub! I going to find them and I promise you that you will have your cub and I will have my Alex!" With that I left. Anna caught up with. " I'm coming with you." Anna said. I nodded, and we left to where we could smell them. I heard Vitaly yell to someone in the circus, then heard footsteps behind me. " Anna you need to stay with the cubs, I will go and Bring back Vinisali. I promise." Vitaly said to her. She hugged him and understood, then left back to the circus. I was actually kind of happy that Vitaly came with me. Because now it is time to kick some human and animal ass!

**Looks like Gia and Vitaly are going to bring the evil peeps to justice! And look out because like she said, There's a new Gia and they aren't going to like it! Tables turn, Is that woman who you think she is or someone else? And does she have help from animals? Mistakes are made, What will happen to Gia an her unborn cubs during this journey? What will happen to Vitaly? Promises are broken, Will Vitaly get Vinisali back or will Vinisali be raised by these unknown animals? Find out all these questions in Chapter 3!( May take suggestions about anything in the story so)**


	3. Gone for too Long

It had been a while since Alex was taken. I had my cubs and there were three. Sadly, Alex wasn't there to see his cubs being born. I had Two girls and one boy. The boy was the first born and his name was Taly. He had brown eye and then a Blue eye. His ears were black and his main fur tone is tan like Alex's. Taly had a lion tail. Second Born was a girl. She was White with black spots, blue eyes and tuft of hair that already covered her eyes. Her ears were black and she had a lion's tail. Her body type is a jaguar's. Her name was Annabell. The last and runt of the litter was Alexandria. She was a light color brown and her belly was a dark brown. Her eyes were turquoise and her tail is like mine. She also looks as if she was to be a boy, because she has mane like hair on her head and cheeks that is a tan.

By now they were 3-5 month old. They could walk and talk. Alex was gone for too long and now his cubs don't know who he is. I was too infuriated and sad to do anything but walk and keep my cubs safe. Vitaly helped me with that. I still can't believe that Dubios had taken Alex and a cub! That was the worst thing she could ever do! But what was she doing with help from animals? This made no sense. My mind was opened to ideas and anything that would help me to figure out what was going on. Then it hit me...SCIENTIST! She could have made a deal with them. Maybe when they are done with Alex they will give them to her and she will...No! I won't let that happen! Vitaly looked at me. " Gia, you no look to good? Do we need to stop?" " Ya, mommy please? We've been walking for hours!" Taly said. " Feels more like years..." Annabell mumbled. " I heard that Annabell!" I said. She looked up with a mad face. " My name is Greta! Greta! Greta! Greta! Do you agree uncle Vitaly? " As Vitaly nodded I gave him a look. " See! He agrees with me!He agrees with me on everything. But you don't!" " Annabell stop yelling! And where is Alakacey?" I asked using Alexandria's nickname. " So you use hers but not mine?" Annabell said. I ignored her comment and looked around for Alexandria. She showed up on Vitaly's back. " I'm right here mommy! And can we please stop? I feel like a zombie! " She made me giggle. I smiled and said. " Ok, then. We will stop for a bit and rest." The cubs all cheered. Then we stopped and built a fire to keep us warm. As Vitaly was out looking for food, The cubs all sat around the fire and listened as I told them stories from the circus. " Who is this Alex The Lion you keep talking about?" Annabell asked. What was I to say? I can't tell them that he is their and he was taken by weird people. " He is a friend from circus. We might meet him sometime in the future." I lied about the friend from circus. They seemed to buy it. " Okay, well quick question. If he is a lion and your a Jaguar, and we are mixed breed, then what is it that your not telling us? Hmmmmm?" Taly asked. Damn It! Why did Taly have to be so damn smart! I sighed in defeat. " Ok, you got me. Alex the Lion is...Your father." They gasped. " No way! Alex is too cool to be our dad!" Annabell said. " Is he back at the circus?" Ally asked.( again Alexandria) I looked at all of them and tears started to come. " Well," I said as I did my best to hold the tears," He was taken by unknown animals and some lady named Captain Chantel Dubios of Animal Control. Alex was taken along with your cousin Vinisali. He is Vitaly's son. " Then Vitaly showed up.

" Gia what are you talking about?" Vitaly asked. I answered him and he put a frown on his face. " We no talk about this any more." With that he dropped the meat he had and went to sleep. We didn't bother him for a while. After we ate, I left some for Vitaly. Then we all went to bed. The cubs curled up next to me, and we fell asleep. Tomorrow we will find Alex and Vinisali. Tomorrow we will find our family...

**Well Gia is set and ready for the return of Alex and Vinisali. Poor cubs Don't even know what or who their father is. Next chapter might be out of story as in it will problably be in a someone elses pov instead of Gia's. And tell me how you like the cubs. I used some of your names so you would be happy. AlextheLion1 I will use the name Luna. I promise. And maybe when I have characters with no names I will use the names that I didn't use. Read and Review! Please and thank you!**


	4. Luna the Black Panther

**Alex's POV**

( 2 MONTHS AGO)

I woke up. I was in some sort of containment unit. It was cold and I saw Vinisali. Wasn't that Anna and Vitaly's cub? I shivered and turned when I heard a door open. I saw humans with needles. They walked slowly and were coming towards me. I roared and ran to the other side of the room. I hate needles! Then I saw then go over to Vinisali. I grabbed him and held him close. As they came closer I unsheathed my claws in defense. Then I saw someone come in the door. Oh no! I can't be! I thought she was left in Madagascar! I then tried to break the walls and black windows that were around me. As I did that the doctors and Dubios came closer. Then I felt something hit my arm. Of course it was one of Dubios darts but instead of it knocking me out unconscious It made me feel weird and...drunk? Did they drug me? As I stumbled around the room the humans came over and gave me the shots. One with a really big needle and the other with a little needle. Both hurt the same. I couldn't do anything about it. I was drunk from the outside. As the big needle took affect it made my eyes hurt. Then the smaller needle made my head hurt. Both gave me a headache. While that happened, I saw Vinisali bring taken away. I tried to move but couldn't. Then Dubios came up to me. " Well, well, well lion. I looks as if you might be in such a pickle. Don't worry though because as of right now I can't hurt you. But when they release you your head..is mine." With that being said she left, and I was left to do nothing so I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

( Present time.)

I was sitting in my corner as I once again heard the door open. It was the humans to give me another shot. So I got up and sat on the table in the middle. " That's a good boy." One of them said. I looked at them with sadness in my eyes. As he gave me the shot he looked in my eyes. " Don't worry bud, we'll get you what you need." I didn't believe him. Based on that his boss was evil and the other human next to him was too. The first shot hurt like always. They didn't feed me enough so I looked skinnier than usual. But not a lot, because the first human would sneak me some food after hours. The second shot was by the evil man. He didn't do anything for the shot to hurt less. He just jabbed it into my skin. I gritted my teeth and claws were out. The men names were Carlos and Ethen. Ethen was the nice one and Carlos was the mean one. After they left I looked in a mirror. So far the shots given to me have changed my eye color to a crystle blue, make me a foot or two taller, and made me forget life from the circus. I even forgot if Gia was pregnant or not. I didn't know if I was a father or just some lion new to everything. But I did know that I had to get back to mate. Gia.

I heard the door open. I looked up curious because I already got my shots. To my surprise it was a black panther. I saw a blue collar on her that said ' Luna'. It was a pretty name but I knew Why she was in here. They wanted me to mate with her. So I jumped off the table and got on all four, and prepared myself to mate. Yet I found out that she wasn't in here for that. I heard them say the I needed a friend so they put her in here. While Carlos said that he wanted a cross breed of lion and panther. As they left Luna came up to me. I sat down and looked at her alert to see if she would do anything. " Hello." She said with a warm smile. " Hi?" I said back. She seemed happy. Maybe they brainwashed her? I don't know but I had that feeling not to trust her.

**Luna's POV**

****The Lion I saw in front of me looked so handsome. I was hoping to mate with him, but it seems we aren't or they will take me away. So all I had to do was wait. "I'm Luna. You?" I asked. " Alex." He said. He looked up tight and not as loose as me. " Are you ok?" I asked. He loosened a bit and laid down. " I don't know. My eye color changed, I'm taller, and I can't even remember if my mate was pregnant or not." I looked at him with a twisted look. _Mate?_ I thought. " Did you say mate?" I asked. " Yes. Why?" He asked. " Who and what is she?" " Her name is Gia and she is a Jaguar? " He replied. _She? Gia? Jaguar? Mate? Him? Together? _I thought furiously. How could such a handsome lion be with such a low life as a Jaguar named Gia? Once I find this _Gia, _she will pay for anything done to my lion, I mean Alex.


	5. The Friend, The Building

**Luna's POV**

Follow up for chapter 5

I had noticed that Alex was looking at me funny. I wouldn't blame him. I did have such a weird look on my face. I brightened up and put my charming smile back on. Then I remembered that he doesn't know if his mate has cubs or not. Plus he can't remember much about the circus he had come from. So I got up and went to the door. I locked the door from the inside. Stupid humans don't know how to put a lock on the outside. "What are you doing?" He asked. I smiled seductively. " Uh...I have a mate already." He said but I just kept smiling. As I walked over to him away from the door he began to get nerves. I got on top of him and began to massage his back. He sighed in relaxation. " That's it. You just been in too much and to up tight. You just need to relax and calm down." I said as I relaxed him. He then got up and ran to the other side of the room. " Whoa! No! I am Mate of Gia the Jaguar, and nothing will change that!" He yelled. _' Okay, Guess I have to slow down with him and start as friends.'_ I thought. " Oh! I am sorry! I didn't mean it that way! I was just so worried that you were sad and I thought you just needed some comforting. I'm sorry." I said innocently. He bought it. Then he came over to me and I began to massage his back. Alex seemed to like it. He loosened up a lot and then as I was comforting him he fell asleep. I went to sleep on top of him. _' He will be mine...'_ I thought to myself. Then went to a deep sleep.

**Back to Gia's POV**

I woke to a happy day. Because today I was going to find Alex. I knew we were close because I could smell his scent, and there was a building that said ' Science Lab'. I told the cubs that they were going to meet their dad today. They got all excited. Vitaly was happy too. He was finally going to see his son, Vinisali. As we neared the building I could see a room with animals in it. I saw Alex and a black panther. I don't really favor black panther's but this one looked nice and pretty. But Then I saw humans and they didn't look to happy. After that I felt something hit me. Before I knew it I was out cold.

**I'm sorry This chapter is short but I have a certain time to get off so bye! Read and review! Please and Thank you!**


	6. The Escape

When I woke up, was in some sort of cold room. As my vision cleared I saw something run up to me. This figure was saying something but I didn't understand any of it. " Gia! Oh thank god your ok! I have missed you sooo much!" It was Alex! I stood up quickly. " Alex! I have missed you too!" I said as we both gave each other big hugs. I then noticed the way he looked. His eyes were a crystal blue, he was thinner than usual, and I think he had grown a ft. or two taller. " What happened?" I asked. He was smiling at me but when I asked the question, his smile vanished. " The humans here gave me shots and didn't feed me barely anything. They shots effects were my eyes, my height, and my memory." When he finished could help but feel sorry for him. I hugged him again in sympathy. " And I can't even remember if your were to have cubs or not." Right when h said that I broke the hug and looked around the room for my cubs.I saw them sleeping next to Vitaly. " My cubs!" I yelled. I ran over to them. " Taly? Annabell? Alexandria?" To my relief they woke up. " Hi mommy." Taly yawned. Then Alex showed up. The cubs eyes quickly opened and they all hid behind me. I laughed at their actions. " Lion! Run! Mommy he gonna eat us!" Taly yelled. Then Alexandria looked at the Alex. " Hi Mr. Lion." She said as she carefully and bravely came up to him. Alex sat down so he could get closer to the cub. " Hi. I'm Alex." He said. " Who are these little ones Gia?" He asked. " They are our cubs." I told him. His jaw dropped to the ground. Then he smiled. I could ell he was over joyed. " You mean, he is our dad?" Annabell asked. " Yes, darling. Why don't you go and say hi instead of being rude to your father." I told the cubs. Then both Taly and Annabell ran to Alex and all the cubs jumped on him. As they were having fun with Alex, Vitaly woke up. " Nice for you to join us Vitaly. " He looked around and sighed with sadness. " Where Is Vinisali?" I looked around. He wasn't in the room at all. The only one who were in the room were Alex, Me, The cubs, Vitaly and a sleeping black panther. " Alex, um, where is Vinisali?" I asked him. Alex looked at Vitaly and I with sadness. " He was taken by the scientist to another room. But I think he is coming for a visit today. He usually comes and visits with Luna and I." So that's the Black Panther's name. I heard the door open. Alex stood up quickly as did everyone else. The cubs hid behind Alex and I, and the panther just kept sleeping. Alex then held my hand tight. His ears were up and his eyes were alert for any danger. My heart beat fast. " Alex, who are they and why are they here?" Alex didn't answer back. This is exactly what happened before Alex was taken away. I saw two humans come in. They had two cages with them. One with a tiger cub and the other with a white lioness cub in it. The tiger cub was...Oh my! It was Vinisali! " Ok Alex and his friends, this Erik and Patricia." Ethen said. _Why was he calling Vinisali Erik?_ I thought. As he left another one came in. " Now it is my turn." Carlos said. Then I saw something I dreaded. Dubious. This time she had a real gun. I could smell the gun powder. I guess the other human didn't notice it. As we stood there in silence, the two got closer and closer. Alex held my hand tight. I looked over to see the white lioness and Vinisali out of their cages and the first human signaling us to go towards the door and leave. Alex seemed to notice it too. Right when Dubious and the other human were about to get one foot closer, I grabbed the cubs and we all ran for the door.

Alex pulled Luna's tail so that she would wake up. When she did she ran with us. Vinisali, Patricia, and Ethen ran with us as we escaped the building. " Why did you pull my tail Alex!" Luna yelled. " To wake you up before they kill you! That's why!" Alex told yelled back. Ethen pointed the way out. Then we heard a gun shot.

**Alex's POV**

I turned to see who was shot." Ethen!" I yelled. I stopped and went over to him. The bullet went right through his chest. " Go...next turn...go left...door...open...bye Alex..." Then he faded into death. I cried. I heard another gun shot. "Alex!" I heard Gia yell. Next thing I knew I had a high pitch sound in my right ear. They had shot my ear. There was a straight hole right through the middle. I looked up to see Dubious and Carlos almost over to were I was with a dead Ethen. So I got up and ran back to the others and I told them what Ethen had said to go. As we neared the doors Alexandria tripped. " DADDY! MOMMY! HELP!" I ran to her and grabbed her. I held her close and not dared to let her go or loosen my grip. I heard another gun shot. As I examined everyone I saw blood dripping fom Gia. The bullet had skinned her arm. We kept running and finally got to the door. We went through it and ran to the forest that was next to the building. As we ran through the forest, I could hear more gun shots and the sound fading away as we got farther into the forest. I picked up the cubs because the got tired of running and had to keep running so that Carlos nor Dubious were to get any closer. We ran for 2 hours and fell to the ground out of exhaustion. We fell asleep after that. We were more than likely far from the two humans so why not sleep now?

**Oh! This story just got longer! Tell me what you think! And I know your probably sad because Alex's friend Ethen had died. So sad..so sad...**

**Well hope you like!**

**What will happen next when Vitay and Vinisali meet for the first time in 5 months. What will Vinisali think? What will Luna do to Gia? Who is this unknown white lioness? Will she loin the circus too? And who is the New character in the circus when they get back? Sooo many questions!**

**Please Read and Review!**


	7. Getting Along and Stealing Alex

**Vitaly's POV**

I woke up to see everyone asleep. I then noticed that Vinisali was up and he had built a fire and caught some fish. He was so big. He was no longer a much of a cub. He looked more like an adolescent. I sat up and he looked at me. " So, um..." I said nervously. What was I to say to a son who I haven't seen in such a long time? " Would you like some fish?" He offered. " No thank you." I said. " I'm Erik by the way." He said. I wanted to correct him but I can't just say _' Your name is Vinisali! How do I know you ask? Because I'm you father!'_ . I looked at him while he tended to the fish. Vinisali had enough to feed everyone. " I'm Vitaly." I said. He smiled at me. " That's a funny name. But I do recall hearing it before. Have we met? Cousin? Step cousin? REALLY old sibling?" I smiled as he was getting closer to saying _'Father'_. " Vinisali, I'm your father." He looked at me. " Did you say Vinisali?" He asked. " Yes, because I am your father and I named you that. Your mother and I named you." I said to him hoping it would click in his head. He squinted at me." No. I don't see it. I have purple eyes and you have green eyes. I was told I look like a girl from behind because of my small and weak body. You have strong and muscular arms, plus you actually look like a boy from any angle. There is no way I could be your son." I frowned. " I know what my son looks like and you are him. You are my son." I tried to tell him. " Okay. If I am your son then where did I get my white fur that faded to my chest and face? And where did I get my purple eyes?" I thought. " Your mother is a white Tigress. And someone on your mother's side had purple eyes. You were born in the circus and-" " Whoo, whoo, whoo. Hold up a second. Did you say I was born in the circus?" He asked. " Yes. You are born circus. No lie." I said as I crossed my arms. He just stared at me seeing if i was joking or not. " No lie." He asked. " No lie." I reassured him. He laughed. " Wow, you are one good actor because I almost thought that..." He said then I gave him a look as in ' I no joking.' I was very serious. " The two animals at the science lab said that I was born and raised there. The old cheetah Alex and the old Tiger Luke said that I was born and raised there. Not in a circus. Plus Why should I believe everything you say?" I didn't like the way he was speaking to me." You should listen to me because I am your FATHER! " I yelled. " No your not! Cause if you were then why was I taken? Huh? How was I taken? Why weren't you there to protect me? How come you want me to believe you and not the two at the science lab? Where was my mother? WHY DIDN'T YOU PROTECT ME? AM I NOT IMPORTANT TO YOU? WHY DID YOU LET THEM TAKE ME!" He yelled. He had tears in his eyes. I thought to myself. He was right. Why didn't i protect him. Why didn't I just dodge the dart and go to my car and protect the cubs? " I..." He held up his paw saying he didn't want to hear me no more. I didn't want to make him more mad than he already was, so I kept my mouth shut. He walked off as I sighed and looked at the ground. I then looked over to see everyone awake and looking at me. I guess they heard us yelling and woke up. " Are you ok, Vitaly?" Alex asked. I nodded and walked the other direction, but stopped not too far away. I was mad at myself. I started to think of Anna and the cubs. Then Vinisali. If I had dodge that dart Vinisali would be at circus with his family, instead of yelling at me because I made him mad. I tried to tell him that I am his father but...nothing. I then laid down and thought some more.

Stupid dart...

**Luna's POV**

I looked over at Alex after watching the two angry tigers go separate ways. " Alex..." He turned to me. His crystal blue eyes were so beautiful. I then started to day dream..._" Will you be my mate Luna?" _I heard him say in my day dream. " Yes Alex. I will.." I said. " You will what?" Alex actually said. His voice broke my day dream. " What?" I asked. " You will what? What will you do?" " Nothing! I quickly said. " Um...OK?" He turned the other way. I saw him look at Gia. " Gia are you ok?" He asked. I looked at her arm. There was dried blood everywhere on her arm. " Mommy! You were shot!" Alexandria yelled. I saw Alex sit up, so I did as well. He took Gia's arm and started to clean it with his tongue. I frowned. " Thank you Alex." Gia said. I mimicked her in a sassy and childish tone. _" Thank you Alex.." Blah blah blah'_ I hate Jaguars. They're so...Girly and always wants attention. They cry over nothing and always gets their way. Why did such a handsome Lion like him have to be with an ugly Jaguar like her? I then got an idea to get Alex's attention. To get him to stop licking her arm. I then pretended to faint. I could hold my breath for a amount of time so I stopped breathing. Alex heard me and then leaned over me. " Luna! Luna wake up!" Alex yelled. He was panicking. " Alex give her mouth to mouth!" Gia yelled. " Are you sure, Gia?" Alex asked. " Yes I am fine with it if she is about to die for some reason. So do it!" Alex got closer to my face. I could feel him breathe on my face. He then started to give me mouth to mouth. I started to kiss him instead of him doing the mouth to mouth thing. He finally comprehended what I was doing and pushed away. " What the HACK!?" He said. I got up and pretended to act surprised. " I'm Alive! Alex did you save me?" Alex looked at me confused. " Ya?" I jumped over to him and gave him a big hug. Then kissed him on the cheek. " Alex thank you so very much! I almost died and you saved me!" I kissed him again but on the lips. I stayed there until he pushed away. " What the hack was that for?" Gia was watching the whole thing, and she didn't look to happy. She then pounced on me and scratched my face. I yelped in pain. Alex then stopped Gia from hurting me any more. " Gia! There was no reason to do that!" Alex told her. " But she kissed you on the lips! We are suppose to d that not some Panther you just met." She yelled. I liked this. Conflict between the two was good. The more the better. When Alex seemed to calm down Gia, he shot an angry look at me. I shrugged in innocence and he grabbed the cubs then started to walk. I smiled Evilly. My plan to stealing Alex was going perfectly. " Vitaly! Vinisali! Lets go!." Alex yelled, The two tigers came and walked on opposite sides of the group. Patricia was Beside Vinisali and it seemed they were holding hands. Guess they found their love. I found out Vitaly had a love. It was time for Gia and Alex to break up and I find my love with Alex. I can see it now. Our cubs singing and dancing and Alex and I sitting together ad holding hands. Kissing and making-out, making more cubs. What a happy day dream...

**Wow, Luna really wants Alex. Vitaly and Vinisali don't look like they are getting off on the right foot. And Patricia and Vinisali seem to have a thing. Sorry this didn't answer all the questions on last chap but more shall come and more shall be. Please R&R!**

**ThE mOrE ReVIeWs tHe MoRe cHaPtErS!**


	8. Back Home, Claustrophobia, Luna's Plan

**Alex's POV**

I was walking beside Gia. She didn't look too happy. After what had happened back there, why should she be happy? I can't even believe Luna would do that. She knows I have a mate, and cubs. Luna also kept trying to walk besie and hold my arm but I stopped her from doing that. I let Gia hold my arm though. Things were getting very weird between Luna and I, but I would have to deal with this non-sense later. I was still holding the cubs. They wee already asleep in my arms. I looked behind me to see if everyone was still together. Everyone was. I had then noticed that Vinisali and Patricia were holding paws. " Who is the white lioness?" I asked. I already knew her name so why did I ask the question? " My name is Patricia." She said. " So, Vinisali, are you two like together or something?" I asked. I thought the question over and thought it might be a bit personal. " My name is Erik..." Vinisali growled. I looked over to Vitaly and he growled also. Just in a deeper tone. " OK...Erik. Can you answer my question please?" I said. " No." " No what?" " No, as in we are not together. She is like a little sister to me and so I look after her." He said. I knew he didn't like me to begin with. Every time he would visit, Vinisali would sit in his cage and do nothing but give me a nasty look. I tried to tell him I knew where he came from, and who he is really. But got to no avail. I'm glad I got to start a conversation though. He never talked to me when he came around. I looked to Gia and she seemed to be calmed. I looked back to Luna. She waved at me indicating that she was flirting. I turned back around quickly. I then smelled something out of the ordinary. It was the smell of a cheetah,another tiger and...DUBIOUS! " RUN!" I yelled. I started to run. I looked back to see the others and they were running just the same. I could also faintly see two large figures with Dubious in the background. Wait a minute...Those two were the ones who took me! But why are they helping her? I then saw Vinisali stop. So I stopped too. " Vinisa- I mean Erik! What are you doing?" I yelled. " I know those two animals maybe they could-" Before he finished something fell on his head. When it hit his head, his eyes crossed and his tongue stuck out as he smiled. Then he fell. " Vinisali!" Vitaly yelled. He ran back to get him. " Hurry up Vitaly!" Gia yelled. I looked around for something to distract Dubious and the others. I saw a squirrel. So I grabbed the squirrel and did nun chucks with them. I then threw it and it landed on Dubious face. I laughed. As that stopped them Vitaly got Vinisali and Patricia followed. I turned quickly when i heard a gun shot. I looked over to see Luna on the ground with blood around her head. I ran to her. " Gia take the cubs and I'll grab Luna." Gia gave me a childish look. " Can't we just leave her here! Trust me, we can pretend we never saw her, meet her, or even thought of her." I looked at her irritated. " Just take the cubs!" I told her. When she go the cubs I picked up Luna and we ran as fast as we can. Away from the animals and away from Dubious.

**Gia's POV**

As we ran, I couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for Luna. She was shot in the head. To me it looked as if she was dead but I think I saw a scratch mark on her neck. We ran for 30 minutes and stopped to catch our breath. I then smelled familiar grounds. It was the circus! I smiled and turned to everyone. " We are almost home!" I then started to run to the smell. I went through the forest wall. I stopped. There it was. The circus. Everything was the same. " Wake up cubs! We are home!" They all woke up in my arms. " Yeah! We are home!" Taly yelled. Vitaly ran past me. I saw him go into his car. I ran over to the car as well. I saw Anna and Vitaly already hugging each other. " Anna!" I yelled. " Gia!" we both gave each other a hug. " Where are my little girls?" Vitaly asked. Then 5 tigress jumped on Vitaly. " Daddy!" They all yelled. I laughed. As I left them to tend to their reunion, I went to my car. When I went inside I saw Alex and Luna. Alex had put bandage on her and cleaned her. Though I did have sympathy for her I still hated her guts for kissing Alex. I sat down next to him. " Alex..." I asked. " Yes Gia?" He replied. " Do you have...feelings... for um,...Luna?" I asked nervously. He looked at me confused then smiled. " Gia, I love you. I do have feelings for Luna but those are only friend feelings. You are my mate and I love you so very much." He said. By the end of his sentence he was on top of me. " I love you too Alex." Then we started to kiss. " No!" Taly said. He interrupted our kissing. " Mommy! What are you two doing?" Annabell asked. " Is that how we were made?" Alexandria asked. We both sat up. " Darlings why do you ask questions? Come, It is time for bed." I told them. They were all disappointed. " Listen to your mother." Alex added. They all jumped on Alex. I laughed. Then we went to bed. It is good to have the family back.

**Vinisali's POV**

****I held Patricia's hand tight. Then Vitaly showed up in front of me. " Come Vinisali and see your mother and sister's." I then had butterflies in my stomach. _'Sister's? With a S?' _I thought. I gulped. I was led into a car on a train. In this car was a white tigress and 5 others. 3 were triplets and the other 2 were twins. " These are my sisters?" I asked with wobbly legs. They nodded. " And you-you-your my mother?" I asked. She nodded. She looked really happy. But right now I didn't really care. I felt as if I was to faint. The outside of my eyes became black. I crossed my eyes and became weak. " Vinisali are you ok?" My mother asked. I started to breath heavily and everything around me started to get closer. This exactly what happened to me when I was in the lab. The old cheetah, Alex, told me it was claustrophobia. I don't know why this was happening now. If I can stand the forest and 8 animals in the forest with me then why can't I stand 8 animals around me now. Alex the lion then came up behind me. " Hey Vitaly do you know where I can get a bigger band- Whoa! Vninsali? Are you ok? You don't look so good." He started closing in on me. All of them did. They got to close and were invading my personal space. I then curled up into a ball. My claustrophobia was acting up. I began to shake. " Well, I guess I'm not the only one with Claustrophobia." Alex said. " What?" Vitaly asked. " Yup. That is what he's got, and it is probably because he grew up in a small room with only 2 other animals to talk to." Alex explained. Anna then reached in to hug me. " No! Vinisali needs some space, so he can breathe." Then everyone backed away. I began to feel safe and not so invaded any more. I got up and before I could do anything else I fainted. " Vinisali!" I faintly heard everyone yell.

**Luna's POV**

****I woke up to see Alex cuddling Gia and Gia cuddling the cubs. It was so wrong.I felt my head and noticed it had a bandage on it. I decided to look around outside. It was night time. I went looking through the cars. While doing so found a bottle of Vodka in Vitaly's car. Then an Idea formed in my head. I put an evil smile on my face._ ' Your going down Gia...And finally Alex will bemine..Forever...'_ I brought the bottle back to Alex's car and hid it. Then I fell asleep.

The next day, I woke up happy because today Alex will be mine. I looked over to see Alex all _alone..._ I took action. " _Alex.." _I whispered. He woke up. " Good morning Luna." Then he yawned. " _I got something for you..."_ I said. " and what is that?" He asked. I leaned over him with the bottle of Vodka in my paw. I drank some. " _Would you like some? It is *hiccup* really good...*hiccup*" _I started to hiccup. " Where did you get that? That is Vitaly's! You stole it!" I didn't care if I stole it or not. Then I forced some down his mouth. He spit some out. " Stop it! I don't drink that!" _" Oh come on Alex... It's just a little Vodka..Please? Just once? For me?" _He thought it over. " Ok. fine just for you and only one sip. Nothing more, nothing less. Then he took a sip.

3 hours later...Alex was in my grasp. He was drunk enough and now it as time for me to make my move. " Alex.." " Yes Luna?" " Do you like me?" I asked. " Well it depends." He said. I then got on top of him. " Depends on what?" I asked him. " Well it depends on what do you mean when you say 'like'?" While he said that I kissed his chest. " What are you doing?" He asked. " Nothing just keep talking." I told him. As he talked I licked his mane. When he was in the middle of a sentence I kissed him on the lips. " Shut-up." I said. Then kissed him some more. We were embracing each other. Then I heard someone. That had to be Gia. Time for more romance and embracing. As I did so, I heard the door open. " Hey Alex do you know-" Gia gasped as we both looked up. " Oh Gia! We weren't expecting company!" I said innocently. "Alex..." Gia said softly, now with tears in her eyes. " Gia.."Alex replied. Then Gia ran off. Alex ran after her. " Gia wait!" He stumbled a bit by the fact he was drinking. As he ran after her I stood in the door evilly laughing and drinking the Vodka making me even more intoxicated then I already was. _Alex is finally mine..._

**Ok i am going to have to stop there. More chapters to come. Tell me how you like. Read and review! and try to guess who the new circus animal is around. He will be in a later chapter. Suggestions on what should happen next? PM me and I may or may not use it. It all depends on how good you make the suggestions. Oh and The Triplets and Twins and Vinisali are adolescents. And Vinisali is a Tabby Tiger. And give me suggested an OC that you just made up. PM me on that and describe them to me. I will use some but I won't use all. Well again. Please R&R!**


	9. Luna's plan My Cubs! Jack

**Gia's POV**

****I ran away. Away form what I saw. Away from Alex. He called my name but I didn't stop. " Gia wait..." **_THONK!_** I turned to see he had hit a tree. He got up. " Gia I..I...Luna...and I we weren't doing nothing she..she..." He hit another tree. He got back up and stumbled, A LOT. I looked at him with tears in my eyes. Alex had finally made it to me. He stood there with his eyes half closed and his breath that smelled like Vodka? " Gia I don't love yo-I mean Luna. I love he-I mean you! You are the **BEST **mate any lion and or animal could ever have," I smiled," I think Luna is the one you should worry about though. She made me do all that stuff. I think? She gave me Vodka I think? I also think she stole it from Vitaly?" My eyes widened. She planed this whole thing didn't she? She used us! She was planning this whole thing to happen! She knew all this would happen! And then what? She could just take Alex with out me doing anything about it? That isn't going to fly with me! I looked over to Alex. Poor intoxicated lion. I thought. I went to him and kissed him on the cheek. " As long as you love me, I will love you." I gave him one more kiss then left the forest. I had to pretend to be sad so Luna thought her plan was going to be perfect. I ran to my car pretending to sob. Vitaly saw me and So did Anna. The ran after me. " Gia!" They both yelled behind me. I didn't listen to them. As I finally got to my car and closed the door. I saw Luna before I flew in through the door. I could hear them outside talking. " What is wrong with Gia?" " Why Do you have MY VODKA?" " I stole your Vodka, and Gia is probably sad because she saw Alex and I kissing and embracing each other when she came into the car." I heard them gasp. _**WHAP!**_I heard something slam into the door. I got up quickly. Before I could open the door, I heard glass shatter. I opened the door quick. I saw Blood on Anna's arm and Luna on the ground. " What happened?" I asked in concern. " Luna tried to hit us with glass but I slapped her and she hit the door. Right before she hit the door she scratched Anna's arm. When she fell to the ground my vodka bottle broke." Vitaly explained. I looked over to Anna and her arm. I hopped out of my car and examined Anna's arm. It was quite bloody. It stained her white fur. " Okay. I think you should go and see Melman." As Vitaly led her to Melman's car I looked around. I saw Alex stumbling around tripping on almost everything. Even when nothing was there. Something was missing though...! MY CUBS! Where are my cubs? I looked everywhere. I went to Vitaly's car. " Vinisali! Have you seen my cubs!?" I asked. He looked at me. " No." I panicked. I was in my panic zone. The only thing that matter to me right now was my cubs. " Taly! Annabell! Alexandria!" I yelled. My eyes were slits and I listened carefully for any sound of my cubs. I ran on all fours around the circus. I didn't find them anywhere. I ran and ran and ran. I found nothing. Then it hit me like a bullet. I could smell them. The smell was coming from the woods. I was about to go into he woods until Alex come up. " What are you doing?" " I'm looking for our cubs!" I yelled. He backed away a bit. " Oh. Wel have you found a clue as to where they are?" " Yes I think they are in the forest but I'm not sure." As I said that Alex seemed to not pay any attention and went off as he followed a blue butterfly. I looked back in to the woods. " Mommy!" I heard them yell. I quickly ran into the woods. " Don't worry cubs! I'm coming!" I saw the cubs and two large figures- Their the two who took Alex! As I neared the cubs I stopped. I was in front of them. Behind them stood two animals. One Tiger and One Cheetah. " Hello beautiful." The cheetah said. I growled and unsheathed my claws. Something then hit my backside.. " Ow!" I yelled. I looked behind me and there sure enough was a dart. I fell to the ground. As the two came closer to get me I saw something attack them. As I was going into unconsciousness. The figure grabbed my cubs and grabbed me then said, " Don't worry. Your safe now." I finally fell asleep.

I woke up to see burned down fire, and my cubs sleeping next to me. There was a white spotted leopard on the there side. " Good morning." He said. " Good morning." I replied. He had light purple eyes. " My name is Jack." He said. " I'm Gia the Jaguar mate of Alex the lion." Then I remembered. Alex Luna! " I have to get back t circus! Can you help me? " I asked. He nodded. Then he and I grabbed the cubs and left.

When we got back We went through the forest wall and saw something I though I would have never seen again..

**Cliffhanger! Thank you Traveling Master for Jack! Who is this Thing That Gia is seeing? Guess who! Please R&R!**


	10. Unknown attack Vinisali Eyes

I looked shocked. What I saw frightened me. I never thought that I would see this, But I guess I was wrong. I saw...

Luna was kissing...**Vitaly?**

****I looked at the two and Vitaly had wide eyes. Luna was enjoying it though. Vitaly was not. From what I saw the kiss lasted 30 seconds. Vitaly was the first to push away. " What the-?" He asked. I saw Anna in the back ground. And Anna wasn't Anna went to Luna. Anna and Vitaly nodded. Then the two both hit Luna and she went flying backwards. I went over to her and she was knocked out. Then I thought. 'Was Luna kissing everyone? Where is Alex?' " Alex!" I yelled. I know he was drunk earlier today, so he could be anywhere. " Gia! Why is this bottle in my sky underground?" What? I ran over to him. He was holding a bottle but it wasn't Vodka. It looked like...Jack Daniels? What? " Alex where did you get this?" I asked him as I held up the bottle. " I think I got it from the unicorn next door. You know the one with the black stripes. Or are they pink?" " Alex you need to lay off the drinking. Ok?" I said. He nodded then took a sip from the bottle. I grabbed the bottle and threw it on the ground. "I said lay off the drinking! Understand?" " Oh no! That was my last sippy cup." "Understand?!" " Yes ma'am!" " Good now go into the car and wait for me there." Alex nodded and went to the car. Alex acts like such a child when he's drunk. I looked up. Jack was standing there with the cubs in his arms. I went over to him. " Well I was not expecting that to happen. I guess...Oh! Here's the cubs. " As he gave me the cubs, they woke up. " Hi mommy!" Alexandria yawned. " Mommy I'm hungry!" Taly said. " I want to go back to sleep!" Annabell whined. I looked up form the cubs. " Would you like to stay?" I asked. " No thank you. I can see you have a hand full and I don't see a place for me to stay." " Aw don't worry about that, you can stay with Alex and I. We won't mind." I pleaded. " Really?" Jack asked. "Yes come with me." As I began to leave, I saw Jack turn around and get something. He had picked up Luna and carried her back with us.

When we got to the car I saw Alex Playing with a ball of yarn. " Alex," I sighed in stress, " Now where did you get that!" " This is so fun! Gia why don't you try!" He said playfully. " No thank you." I put the cubs down. I saw Jack put down the unconscious Luna. He shut the door. " So is that Alex?" Jack asked as he pointed to the lion. " Yes." Then Alex looked up. He started to growl. His claws came out and he was in attack mode. " Whoa!" Jack freaked. I went over to Alex. " Alex what are you doing? He is a friend." He ignored me. Then Alex launched himself at Jack. Jack dodged the attack. When he did so Alex hit the door and made a hole." Alex stop!" I yelled. " Cubs, stay inside the car ok?" They nodded and I went outside for Alex. " Alex what are you doing?" I looked around but didn't see him. Then something fell on me. " Alex! What are you doing? This isn't you!" Alex was on top of me. He growled again. Then Jack attacked Alex. They then fought. " Stop! Both of you! Stop!" I watched them both fight each other. They came closer..._**WHACK!**_I was hit by one of the two. The hit left me dazed. But I got up,and stumbled around a bit. " Vitaly!" I yelled. He showed up, along with the rest of his family. " Vitaly make them stop fighting or someone will get severely hurt!" Vitaly went to the two and stopped them. " What are two doing?" Neither answered. Vitaly picked them up and threw them to the ground. " There will be no fighting in my circus so you stop it now or pop off!" The two nodded and they both went back to the car. I looked at Alex. " Alex what happened?" I asked. As I asked I saw scratches all over him. But the one that stood out the most was the one directly over his left eye. I gasped. This scar was deep. " Oh my gosh!" I stopped Alex. " Jack did you do that?" I asked as Jack turned to see the scar. I then saw a big gash on his chest. I gasped again. I then came to a conclusion. " Apologize to one another. Right now." They looked at each other then me. " Sorry" They both said. Then we all went back to the car. When we got in both leopard and lion collapsed. They were completely out. I looked at the cubs. They were out too. Luna was still out cold. I was the only one awake in the car. So I went to Melman and got some bandages. I rapped some around Alex's eye and rapped some around Jack's chest. After that I went over to visit Anna, Vitaly and their cubs. " Hey!" I said as I walked in. It was night time and they had a Candle lit. I was hard to see everyone but I didn't care. I looked around as everyone else said hello back. Then I looked at Vinisali. " Are you ok Vinisali?" I asked him. He was shaking like crazy. " Y-y-ya. I-I-I'm F-f-fine." He looked a little purple. " We can't figure out what is wrong with him?" Vitaly said. " Uncle Alex said that he had claustrophobia." Anastasia said. I thought for a moment. " He could be Hyperventilating!" I said. " Everyone move out of the way. " I said. They moved as I sat beside Vinisali. " Is something bothering you? Have you experienced this before?" He nodded. " I have lived with only 3 other animals and **NOT** 7. I don't know why it is acting up. I was fine in the forest." He was right. Why in the world did this start all of the sudden? I couldn't help but I said " Ok, so all I know is to give him a lot of space. If not then he will start to flip" Everyone nodded. I left them then went back to my car. Boy was I tired. It has been a stressful day. When I got in the car I saw Alex holding the cubs asleep. And Jack Up against Luna. I curled up next to Alex and Fell Asleep.

**Narrator's POV**

****_Unknown to all the animals, they were being watched in the distance. 3 pairs of eyes watched them sleep. They watched the whole thing happen during the day. One started to move forward._

_" Not yet Luke and Alex. Not yet. We will Have our precious lion and his family...Tomorrow..." Then they all vanished..._

__**Well what do ya think? Sorry it took so long. I had started this a while ago and didn't finish before the weekend. Plus I was thinking up new and exciting stories for you all to read. Hope you like the chapter! Please R&R!**


	11. Dream come true Not good

_Gia's Dream..._

_I was standing next to Alex as he and Jack made friends. I looked over. Luna and Jack were into each other now so I didn't have to worry about Alex. I looked to the other side of me and saw Vitaly, Anna and their Family. I looked in front of me and saw Alex and the cubs waving me. It started to rain. I looked up then back to Alex and the cubs. They were looking down at something. It looked like a type of feline. I could see they all were crying. Then Luna and Jack, Vitaly and his family stood with Alex and the cubs. I couldn't tell what type of feline it was based on all the blood. I got closer. I then heard a noise. I around and saw Dubious, a Tiger, and a Cheetah.( The ones who took Alex) They had evil smiles on their faces. They then started to sprint towards everyone. " Alex! Everyone look out!" I yelled. They didn't hear me. I went over to them. I tried to touch them but my paws went right through them. I looked down to see the feline everybody was looking at. I gasped._

_It was me..._

**End of dream...**

I bolted up. Breathing heavily and sweating. Usually I would see Alex doing this but not this time. I looked around as I came back to earth. Jack, Luna, The cubs, and Alex were looking at me. " Gia are you ok?" Alex asked. " I looked at him quickly. I started to cry. I went to him and cried in his mane. " It is ok mommy." Alexandria said. " Ya. It was just a nightmare." Taly said. I stopped crying and looked at my cubs. " Thanks for cheering me up." I told them, then gave them a hug. Then Alex interrupted. " Now, Gia can you explain to me what happened yesterday?" I looked at him. A small smile formed on it. " Well...,"

1 1/2 Hours later...

" Wow." Alex said surprised. " No more drinking for me. And I am sorry Gia. I really am." Alex told me. " Don't worry. Like I said 'As long as you love me I will love you" Everyone awed. I then got a quick glance at Jack and Luna. They were holding hands. My curiosity took over. " So are you two...Together now? Or something..." They nodded. " When I first saw her I knew she was the one." Jack said. " Same here. And Gia I am really sorry for the conflict between you and I. As you could possibly tell I was really desperate. And Alex was the only one That was handsome enough. He is and seems like a good and loyal mate. You are very lucky." I smiled knowing that Luna isn't going to be after Alex anymore. " Thank you." I said. Then there was a knock on the door. It was Vinisali. " Hi there Vinisali." Alex said." He replied. " Are you ok?" He nodded. " Gia could you come out for a second please?" Vinisali looked rather nerves. I looked at him confused. " Sure." I got up and went outside. " Follow me." He said. I followed. He was leading me towards the forest. " Vinisali are you sure this is safe?" He nodded.

When he stopped walking we were not too far away from the circus. " Ok? Now what?" I asked. Vinisali turned to me with tears in his eyes. " I'm sorry." He said while tears went down his eyes. Then he stabbed me with a sharp stick a little bit above the stomach. I screamed in pain. I fell to my knees. " Vinisali..." I started to lose consciousness. I coughed and blood was there. Then something scratched my side. I screamed again. I could see a lot of blood. And I was loosing it. As I slipped in and out of consciousness I saw a lot of figures. I saw visions of animals around me I felt more pain.

**First Vision**

I saw Vinisali and 3 other figures.

**Second Vision**

I saw Alex and Vinisali. Alex picked me up and ran.

**Third Vision**

Everyone was around me. I saw the penguins were doing something. As they did so More excruciating pain went through my whole body. Alex was holding my hand." Don't worry Gia! They're helping you!" Alex cried.

**Fourth Vision**

I saw a bright light. I then heard a voice. _'_

**Reality...**

****I was covered in blood. I looked around and there was blood everywhere. There was Bandages on my wounds. They hurt really bad. My vision was blurry. When it cleared, I saw the Tiger and the Cheetah on the ground. I could tell they were dead. " Al-Alex..." I tried to speak. I was scared and if Alex was around I felt safe. I dropped back to the ground. I felt like dying. I wanted to throw-up. Alex came up to me. I was relieved. " Gia..." He said. He looked more worse than I was. " Gia don't worry we are safe now." He said as he held me. " Where..._*cough* _are the _*cough**cough* _cubs?" I asked. My voice quiet and soft. He whistled. They came from under the train. They had blood and scratches on them also. " Mommy!" They yelled and came to me. " Is there anyone else who survived?" I asked. " Everyone did except The Tiger and Cheetah. Dubious ran before I could finish her off." Alex growled at the last part. I smiled. "Well at least everyone is alive. Yet unconscious." Then Alex picked me up Bridal style. We went to our car. He set me down on a comforter we had and I fell asleep.

**Alex's POV**

I looked my mate as she slept. I smiled and put the cubs in there too. They slept with her. I shut the door and looked around at everyone. They were on the ground. I then scanned my body for serious injuries. The only one I saw was that the skin on the left side of my body was almost completely pulled off. Dry blood covered most of the wound. I found some bandages and rapped myself up. I looked around again. Time to get these animals some help.

**3 hours later...**

I bandaged and put everyone in the right car. I was exhausted. It was time for myself to go to bed. So when I finished, I went back to my car and went to sleep.  
Tomorrow will be a getting better day.

Tomorrow will be good...

_**THE END?**_

_**Is this really the end? **_

_**Do you think it is the end?**_

_**Should I make a second one?**_

_**Will Dubious come back?**_

_**Will she ever Die?**_

_**Please R&R!**_


End file.
